What the Hell Happened Here?
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Takes place during and after Chapter 11 of The Scarlet Devil. Reimu and Marisa sort out their differences.
1. What the Hell Happened Here?

What the Hell Happened Here?  
by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: _Touhou Project_ and all characters are property of ZUN.

"Okay, what did you guys do?" Marisa Kirisame demanded.

"Not so loud!" Reimu Hakurei replied. "Anyway, this isn't my fault. Your _sweet_ Alice-chan got drunk and disorderly and started picking fights; Sanae finally got fed up when she insulted me and took her on. They're both sleeping now. What are _you_ doing here?"

"My party…kinda sucked. It sounds like it was still better than this one."

"Eh, it was okay until Alice-chan started getting belligerent."

"Let me guess: this all goes back to 'us', right?"

"No, really, ya think? I'm surprised she's still marrying you with all the venom she's carrying. You two are a perfect match, though."

"I get the feeling you're mad at me."

"No shit, Marisa-san."

Marisa was stunned at the formal way she had been addressed. Normally, to insult someone it was best to _omit_ an honorific, but Reimu and Marisa had been on _yobisute_ terms for years—a fact that had caused Alice some insecurity on occasion, though Marisa was quick to point out that while she and Reimu didn't use honorifics with each other, they also didn't use cutesy pet names like she did with Arinya. This satisfied Alice. "Listen, I know what I did was wrong, but I…okay, I can't justify it. I'm sorry."

"You just…you've caused so many problems." Reimu sighed. "Even though things usually tend to work out in the end…I asked her to marry me, you know. Nae-chan, that is. I was going to wait until after you and Alice-chan had been married and gone off on your honeymoon, but even though she defended me, Sanae was pretty riled up about Alice's comments. She was afraid that I'd never really gotten over you."

Marisa took Reimu's hand. "Have you?"

Reimu quickly pulled away. "…I think so, but…it was tough, dealing with you betraying me like that. I should have seen it coming; I knew you had a crush on Alice-chan, and even teased you about it. I shouldn't have been surprised that you two got together. And…I'm definitely happy now, so I shouldn't…"

"…still have feelings for me?"

"…you were my first girlfriend. There's always going to be a special place for you in my heart, even though we weren't right for each other. Marisa-chan…"

"…So, did she say yes?"

"She didn't say no."

"That's great! …I think. Wait, if she said yes, you would have just said so…she said she needed to think it over, didn't she?"

Reimu shook her head. "Actually, she just passed out. I think she was shocked that I'd asked, and she was probably tired out from her fight with Alice-chan, anyway."

Marisa put an arm around her friend's back. "I'm sure she'll say yes. You two are perfect for each other."

Reimu didn't pull away, resting her head on Marisa's shoulder. "Yeah…don't say anything about this, okay? Even if I am kind of angry at the two of you right now, I still wouldn't want to upstage your big day."

Marisa giggled. "Of course not. I'll pretend to act surprised when you announce your engagement."

"You're certainly optimistic. She hasn't even accepted my proposal yet." Suddenly, things grew a lot noisier outside. Reimu ran to investigate. "What the… you brought your entire _party_ here? Marisa-san, you're _unbelievable!_"

* * *

CCX: I thought about changing the honorific used when I realized that Reimu wasn't that angry at Marisa, but I decided that she was still angry enough.


	2. What the Hell Happened Last Night?

What the Hell Happened Last Night?  
by Cyberchao X

CCX: The problem with this changing narrators every chapter thing is that sometimes I want to do something that would, unfortunately, be unable to be witnessed by the narrator. While there are theoretically some potential narrators for Chapter 12 that could be witness to one of the events here, anyone who could possibly witness the other has already been used, and besides, no one could really witness both events anyway.

Well, Suika probably could, because of her abilities. But in case you haven't noticed, I never really know how to write Suika—she's been _mentioned_ far more often than she's actually meaningfully _contributed_ to the story. Maybe I'll figure her out eventually and use her later, but for now, consider this a continuation of "What the Hell Happened Here?". Takes place after Chapter 11 (whereas the former took place _during_ chapter 11), but still before Chapter 12 (or possibly concurrent with the first section of it).

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now, I'm sure. Characters and locations property of ZUN.

Alice Margatroid woke up with a monstrous headache. "Gah…what happened…wait, this isn't our bed!"

Marisa Kirisame sleepily looked up. "You had quite the night last night, Arinya. From what I hear, you got drunk and started harassing the other guests. Made your displeasure with me well-known, too."

"Eh?"

"Then you said something about Reimu-san that Sanae-san didn't like, and the two of you had a fight. You lost. We're at the shrine."

"Wait, why are _you_ here, then?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't come looking for you if you weren't home afterwards? Of course, my party was actually pretty lame so they ended up deciding to try to crash this one, only to find that it was already over…and Suika-chan actually made my party more interesting, so it all sort of worked out."

"…I didn't make too much of a fool out of myself, did I?"

"I only know what Reimu-san told me. Don't worry, though, it's not like it's going to get in the way of our wedded bliss."

"…There's something you're not telling me, Marichu."

"Oh? Are you a satori now, you think you can read my mind?"

"I only need to read your lips. You've never used honorifics with Reimu-san before."

"It's…a bit odd. I keep wanting to just call her 'Reimu', or failing that, Reimu-chan. But she deserves more respect than that."

"…She's calling you 'Marisa-san' now, isn't she?" Alice seemed unconvinced that this was Marisa's own idea.

"Only when she's mad at me. Otherwise it's Marisa-chan."

Alice smiled. "You certainly are a piece of work, Marichu."

"Right back at you, Arinya."

* * *

Sanae Kotiya still felt like she was in a dream as her eyes slowly opened. "So, you're finally awake," came the voice of her beloved Reimu Hakurei, whose warm embrace she was currently enveloped in.

"Mm…Rei-chan…"

"Yeah, Nae-chan?"

"I had…the most wonderful dream. You… No. I probably shouldn't say anything. It would be too awkward."

"How could it be awkward? You said it was a wonderful dream, and the only thing that would be awkward between us would be if one of us had been with someone else. I can't imagine you'd consider that 'wonderful', though."

"Not even after the scene I made last night?"

"I told you, you were wonderful last night. I felt honored to have such a dedicated girlfriend."

Sanae blushed. "…In the dream, you asked me to marry you. I…I don't want to pressure you, but…"

She was cut off by Reimu's lips pressing against hers. "That was no dream, sweetie. I asked you to marry me. See, here's the ring I got to propose to you with."

"…Did I…did I say yes? I feel weird having to ask you this, but I honestly don't remember…"

"You needed your rest. I wasn't going to push it."

"I said I'd have to think about it? Because…because I don't think I'd…"

"No. No, Nae-chan, you didn't say anything. You just passed out. You were probably just tired from your fight, although Suwa-san seemed to think it was more from the shock of me popping the question so suddenly…"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes, Reimu, I will marry you. Oh, Reimu, I'm so glad it wasn't a dream! Reimu…"

"…Good. I'm glad. Thank you. Now, I don't want to upstage Mari-chan and Alice-chan, so we'll wait a bit to tell everyone…"

"Suwa-san and Kana-san can know now, though, right?"

"Of course. Also, after you passed out, Marisa-chan and her party showed up, apparently out of boredom, although Mari-chan swears it wasn't her idea. She seemed a bit angry, as well, wanting to know what had happened that led to Alice-chan's party ending so abruptly. The two of us talked for awhile, and we've sorted everything out, and I kind of told her that I'd proposed to you. She swore that she wouldn't tell anyone and that she'd act surprised when we announced it—she seemed more optimistic than I was that you'd say yes. Ah, Marisa-chan…"

"Sorted everything out?"

"Marisa was my first girlfriend, you know? And she's still probably my best friend on a non-romantic level. But we both agree that you're better for me and Alice-chan is better for Marisa-chan than we were for each other."

"…Good. Because I like Alice-chan, and even though I usually start feeling jealous around her, Marisa-chan isn't so bad either. I'm sure the four of us will be good friends from here on out."


End file.
